Forum:"Problem Report" feature
This page was started as the problem report page for problem #6837 (apparently, as the feature doesn't seem to work too well). -- Cid Highwind 11:16, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Regarding #6837 That is real world information you aren't going to find on Memory Alpha, as it doesn't pertain to Trek canon and wasn't stated in canon. If you look at the Wikipedia article, on the other hand, it has information. The name comes from its location in the Orion constellation, being a contraction of Arabic words that mean "Left Foot of the Central One". --OuroborosCobra talk 03:30, 13 February 2008 (UTC) By the way, whoever has the power to can change this from "pending" to "solved". It wasn't really a bug or problem report to begin with. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:32, 13 February 2008 (UTC) : Other than going through recent changes, I don't even see where this page links to whatever page you are talking about, nor to I even see where to report or resolve a problem (aside from the link to wiki on the left). --Alan del Beccio 03:36, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, noticed that after I tried to help solve this one. Um, is this some new feature that wasn't very well thought out? For the most part, it just seems to be a second place to look for things when article talk pages already did the job, and at least with talk pages you are given an idea of what the blazes someone just "solved". --OuroborosCobra talk 03:38, 13 February 2008 (UTC) : Maybe we should move this to forums, but I think found one what you were looking for. . It gives you the options (at least for me) for changing it to "fixed", "closed", "need staff help", "pending" (which is the option chosen for this one). It's hard to tell what to do with the reported problem if the message is left blank, so I have no clue what needs to be "fixed", at least in bp's vodka report. --Alan del Beccio 03:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Just giving it a test drive. --Bp 10:48, 13 February 2008 (EST) Feature discussion So... what exactly is this page. In any case, it doesn't really work as expected. I'm not able to change the status from "pending" to anything else, and the fact that it shows other Wikia problems in the list makes it even less useable. Does anything see a need for this feature, or should we ask for it to be deactivated here? -- Cid Highwind 11:16, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I support deactivation - I don't see how useful it will be, and the interface appears to be b0rked anyway. I thought we had already turned it down when it was offered, but apparently not. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:32, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::As it's the most useless shite out there... wait... not true... but since it's utterly useless to us... let's get rid of it ASAP. -- Sulfur 12:41, 13 February 2008 (UTC) The idea of this feature is to allow admins to have an "email" system, similar to Wikia's ticket system. So confused users can "mail" and have admins reply... which can be via talk pages, or via the email system built in. A log under each report shows if anyone has dealt with each one (click the report number) as do the status buttons. Hopefully, it will allow you to talk to confused newbies who don't know that there are talk pages and edit buttons out there! And it allows you to highlight problems for staff (we will be monitoring this more when JSharp starts work full time very shortly). I'm seeing a couple of bugs that I hadn't seen on non-MA wikis, including that you shouldn't see all wikis unless you choose that. I'll get that looked at. But that said, I can turn this off easily if that's what you want - sannse (talk) 18:37, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :According to the RC, gvsualan sent me a mail regarding the report I submitted. I never received anything. So the mail contact feature didn't work, apparently. --Bp 19:12, 13 February 2008 (UTC)